


Space Oddity

by MarcusRowland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you see a picture and know that it just needs a little extra something...</p>
<p>Doctor Who manips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. View from the Cupola

Original images NASA and BBC


	2. The Inevitable Crossover

Image BBC, Words JKR


End file.
